Meet Because Fate
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Kejadian yang membuat mereka kembali bertemu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Meet because fate

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup megah terdengar suara suami istri yang sedang bertengkar. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pertengkaran itu terjadi. Sampai akhirnya...

"Aku muak dengan semua ini! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini bersama anak-anakku!"

"Kau boleh pergi dari sini! Tapi kau tidak boleh membawa anak-anak. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku ini ayah mereka!"

...

Some years later...

Seorang remaja dengan rambut biru tua yang lebih condong ke arah hitam berjalan melewati trotoar menuju ke rumahnya. Dia berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalma saku celananya. Dia berkali-kali menghela napas ketika didapatinya lampu di sekitar trotoar telah redup.

Dorrr!

Remaja bernama Sasuke itu berjingkat kaget. Kejadian itu tepat terjadi di depan matanya. Dia segera bersembunyi di semak-semak ketika segerombolan orang sedang menyiksa korban lain yang belum dieksekusi dengan ditembak di bagian kepalanya. Korban yang Sasuke pikir adalah seorang lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

Ketika seseorang dari anggota gerombolan itu menendang sang korban, tubuh sang korban terguling dan matanya berpapasan dengan mata Sasuke. Sasuke berjingkat, namun tidak membuat para gerombolan penyiksa itu untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Mata sang korban yang bertatapan dengannya seolah memberikan isyarat minta tolong pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah, dia tahu kemampuannya tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan para gerombolan itu.

Sang korban menghela napas. Wajahnya seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia telah pasrah atas kematian yang akan segera dihadapinya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolong sang korban namun kemampuan bela dirinya tidak sebanding dengan orang-orang itu. Dia melihat ke arah mata sang korban, mata yang sama. Mata yang meminta pertolongan padanya.

"Ada permintaan terakhir? Hari ini,oh salah. Malam ini kau sedang beruntung."

Sang korban dihadapkan ke arah seseorang yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari gerombolan itu dengan paksa. Sasuke masih melihat dengan perasaan tegang. Tangannya berusaha untuk menekan tombol panggilan darurat namun tidak bisa.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang menyuruh kalian secara nyata," ucap sang korban. Sang ketua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh kalo itu tidak bisa. Kami menjalani misi ini dengan rahasia," jawab sang ketua. Namun tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari kegelapan. Dan tiba-tiba pula mata sang korban terbelalak. Lalu dia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Membuat Sasuke tahu apa maksudnya.

"Orochimaru?! Kau kah Orochimaru?!" teriak sang korban. Sasuke mencoba untuk menghafal nama itu. Dan orang yang dipanggil oleh sang korban muncul juga. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mencoba untuk memasukkan detil wajah orang itu dalam memorinya. Ya, berusaha.

"Apa cuma itu permintaanmu?"

Sang korban membisu. Mencoba untuk mengulur waktu agar Sasuke mampu menghafal segala detil dari orang yang telah membuatnya celaka. Sasuke menghafal satu-persatu detil wajah orang itu. Dia akan bersaksi di pengadilan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah memantapkan hatinya.

'aku akan bersaksi demi dia.'

Dorrr !

...

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah saksi kunci dari insiden pembunuhan keluarga tuan Namikaze. Karena itu, mulai saat ini kau berada dalam pengawasan. Hal ini dikhawatirkan jika pelaku akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepada saksi kunci," ujar seorang yang diyakini Sasuke adalah kepala polisi sektor Konoha bagian barat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan aktivitasnya?" tanya seseorang yang lebih tua daripada Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

"Kami akan menugaskan agen-agen rahasia untuk mengawasi Sasuke dari jauh. Sedangkan kau mengawasinya dari jarak dekat. Mengingat kau adalah kakaknya. Apa anda setuju, detektif Uchiha Itachi?" ujar sang kepala.

Itachi mengangguk tanda setuju. Sasuke akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang setelah menjalani masa investigasi yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ketika sampai di rumah, Sasuke segera menuju ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Karena merasa tidak mengantuk, Sasuke datang menghampiri Itachi yang sedang sibuk melihat apa saja yang tersisa di dalam kulkas.

"Nii-san, apa Nii-san tahu siapa yang dapat tugas untuk mengawasi aku?"

"Eh? Bukannya aku?" kata Itachi seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan itu. Selain Nii-san."

"Katanya sih dari agen rahasia Squad ANBU. Yah, kalo nama sih aku gak tahu. Soalnya kamu tahu kan ANBU itu bagaimana? Diam, tertutup dan tidak terlihat."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena bisa dibilang kalau anggota Squad ANBU itu benar-benar rahasia. Banyak para saksi yang mendapat pertolongan dari ANBU tidak bisa mengenali mereka. Bahkan ada yang tidak merasa bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh ANBU."

"Cih, sebegitu rahasiakah?"

"Yah, tugas mereka kan bahaya. Itu juga untuk menjamin keamanan bagi anggota ANBU itu sendiri. Mereka punya banyak , orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka akan berada dalam bahaya yang besar."

"Sebegitukah?"

Bletakkk!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Coba kau sendiri, kamu jadi saksi utama tanpa sengaja kan? Padahal, tugas ANBU itu seperti menjadi saksi utama dengan sengaja. Bayangkan besarnya resiko yang mereka terima," terang Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa mereka juga mengawasiku di sekolah?"

"Yup!"

Sasuke mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika pengawas itu melakukan hal yang konyol dan protektif. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar pengawas itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan.

Esok harinya...

Sasuke yang telah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah mulai keluar rumahnya sambil mengendap-endap. Dia berharap bahwa pengawasnya sedang menunggu di depan rumah karena dia ingin lihat bagaimana wajah ANBU yang sebenarnya.

Namun, apa yang diharapkannya tidak membuahkan hasil sesuai keinginan. Dia hanya mendapati lahan kosong di depan rumahnya. Hanya beberapa tetangga yang sibuk jogging dan sesekali menyapanya. Sasuke menghela napas kecewa.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke merasa senang karena dia tidak perlu merasa risih dengan pengawalan yang ketat. Akhirnya Sasuke berangkat dengan tenang.

Tanpa disadari dari arah semak-semak di samping rumahnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sedang sibuk mengunci gerakan lelaki yang terus menerus menggeliat dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum pada orang yang sedang dikunci gerakannya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengincar anak laki-laki tadi?" tanyanya dengan (masih) tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya padamu. Son of bitch!"

"Memang apa kau tahu kalau ibuku pelacur? Mungkin ketemu saja belum pernah," katanya seraya menyeret paksa lelaki itu. "Kau akan kubawa ke markas."

Kembali ke sekolah tempat Sasuke menuntut ilmu...

Sasuke berusaha untuk bersikap biasa meskipun dia sering melihat ke arah lapangan basket dari jendela kaca di kelasnya. Dia masih bingung, apa mereka terlambat untuk datang ke sini?

Hell no! Satu hal yang dia ketahui dari ANBU adalah para anggotanya yang selalu tepat waktu. Mereka selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan bersih dan tertutup. Atau jangan-jangan mereka sedang mengawasiku?

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya dengan sedikit urusan dengan dinding kamar mandi, dia berhasil mengontrol emosinya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati pelajaran telah usai. Merutuki dirinya yang tidak mengikuti jam terakhir, dia segera pulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah batu melayang dan mengenai dahinya. Dengan reflek dia membungkukkan kepalanya dan seketika itu juga...

Dorrrr!

Sasuke reflek melirik ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah tiang yang berlubang tepat di bagian kepalanya tadi. Andaikata dia tidak membungkuk, mungkin saja nyawanya sudah melayang.

Lalu muncul dua orang yang datang ke arahnya. Mereka membawa pistol yang diarahkan ke Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke mundur secara perlahan. Kedua orang itu mulai menarik picu.

Bunyi tembakan memenuhi area itu. Namun, Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang berbaring di aspal. Dilihatnya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mempersiapkan pistolnya. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang itu seumuran dengannya. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh sehelai kain. Sehingga yang tampak hanya mata onyx yang hampir sama dengannya. Suara tembakan datang lagi. Kali ini berasal dari balik tembok tempat Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya.

"Kita pergi dari sini!" ucap seseorang yang disampingnya seraya memegang pistol yang dipasang peredam di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyeret kerah Sasuke. Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengikuti orang itu berlari.

Mereka berdua lari ke sebuah rumah kosong. Tak tanggung-tanggung, lima orang berpistol menuju ke arah mereka. Sasuke ditarik untuk berlindung di balik dinding yang dekat dengan pintu. Sedangkan orang yang menariknya merebahkan diri dengan posisi tubuh menghadap ke luar di depan pintu. Kedua tangannya memegangi pistol yang diarahkan kepada para penembak tadi.

Setelah beberapa tembakan, terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh diluar. Sasuke yakin kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya telah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke memandang ke arahnya. Ke arah seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kita keluar dari sini."

Kejutan tidka berakhir sampai disitu. Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang menggelinding ke arah mereka. Bentuknya seperti silinder dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap tebal.

"Sial! Gas beracun! Rupanya dia masih hidup," ucap orang yang disampingnya. Sasuke melihat sekali lagi dia menembakkan peluru ke arah seseorang yang masih hidup di luar. Lalu dia melepaskan kain yang menutupi wajahnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi separuh wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang bisa melihat wajah itu. Yah, bisa dibilang orang itu lebih pucat dari orang kebanyakan. Belum sempat memperhatikan secara detil orang itu segera memasang kain itu dengan paksa untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Lalu mereka berlari keluar rumah itu dengan melompat lewat jendela.

Ketika dirasa aman, mereka berdua berhenti. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu mengamati secara detil wajah itu. Yang diamati menatap balik.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ini ANBU?"

"Yup. "

"Kau terlihat seumuran denganku. Berapa umurmu?"

"Kurasa tidak penting."

"Kalau begitu namamu."

"Namaku Sai."

Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Sai. Setelah menyebutkan namanya, Sai segera menutup mulut seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat. Dia bahkan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau memberitahukan identitasmu?"

"Itu karena kami dilarang berbicara dengan orang luar. Dan bisa dibilang,ini kali pertama aku mendapatkan misi seperti ini."

"Apa kamu baru lulus seleksi?"

"Tidak, aku biasanya menangani misi eksekusi langsung di tempat kejadian."

Sasuke ternganga. ANBU memang benar-benar berbahaya dan berani. Bagaimana tidak? Sai yang seumuran dengannya bahkan telah biasa melakukan misi eksekusi langsung di tempat.

"Sai, apa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sekolah kok. Sama denganmu. Hanya saja intensitas belajarnya lebih ketat dibanding sekolah biasa. Oh ya, sudah sampai nih! Aku tinggal dulu ya," kata Sai seraya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas dan masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

Author's note:

*Reader: kebiasaan*

Kasumi kembali dengan fanfic yang tokohnya seperti biasa *mata kedip-kedip*. Gimana? Mau lanjut? Review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto tentunya...

Our real mission chapter 2

Sasuke kembali keluar dan mendapati halaman rumahnya yang tetap sepi. Seperti biasa. Namun dia tahu kalau ada yang mengawasinya.

" Sai, keluarlah," katanya setengah berbisik.

" Aku disini. Ga perlu keluar juga kali."

Sasuke melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Geezz, Sai sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi kakek tua. Yah, bisa dibilang membuat Sasuke tertipu dengan dandanannya itu. Gila, benar-benar berbeda. Hanya suaranya saja yang tidak berubah.

" Sai, ini beneran kamu?"

" Hus, sekarang aku adalah seorang kakek tua. Kau harus sopan kepadaku," kata Sai seraya berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. ANBU memang jauh dari dugaannya. Dia berpikir bahwa ANBU itu sangatlah serius. Ternyata bisa konyol juga...

" Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Sai.

" Enggak apa-apa. Cuma mengetes. Tadi malam kau juga disini kan?"

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

" Cuma mencoba saja. Ternyata benar."

" Kau mau berangkat ya?"

" Ya, kau tidak usah ikut."

" Siapa juga yang mau ikut. Aku juga ada kepentingan lain kok. Oh ya, sidangnya seminggu lagi kan?"

" Ya."

" Ganbatte neee... oh ya, ini aku kasih. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal menekan tombol itu dan menungguku di tempat yang aman," kata Sai seraya memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat sebesar uang koin kepada Sasuke. Di tengahnya ada tombol yang juga berwarna hitam. Sasuke menerimanya dan menelitinya dengan rasa penasaran.

" Ketika ditekan,benda itu akan langsung terhubung dengan milikku. aku akan segera menghubungimu. Jaa neeee."

Dan Sai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke segera berangkat ke sekolah. Dia masih penasaran dengan benda itu. Namun untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Sasuke segera memasukkan benda itu ke saku celananya dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Skip time...

" Jaa nee..."

" Jangan lupa makalahmu Sasuke."

" Besok masuk pagi ya... ada tugas kelompok. Jangan sampai kesiangan lho."

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah orang-orang yang berbicara dengannya. Dia segera bergegas pulang namun hasil kuliah singkat dari Sai tadi malam melalui telepon membuatnya berpikir dua kali apakah dia aman atau tidak.

'Pertama, kau lihat sekelilingmu namun jangan sampai mencurigakan. Jalanlah biasa dengan dingin namun liriklah apa yang ada di sekitarmu. Kalau kau merasa diikuti segera mencari keramaian dan hiruk pikuk. Usahakan kau membuat mereka kehilanganmu di area kerumunan orang. Lalu setelah menemukan tempat persembunyian, kau menghubungiku. Jika kau tidak menjawab, juga tidak apa-apa. Itu memberikan sinyal untukku kalau mereka dekat dengan tempat persembunyianmu. Arahkan alat komunikasi ke suara yang khas dengan tempat itu. Kalau bisa sih ke arah percakapan orang yang mau menangkapmu. Itu kalau bisa lho!'

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Sai menjelaskannya dengan nada yang menunjukkan seolah olah itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Seperti menyuruh anak kecil untuk membeli semangka di pasar buah. Ya, bagi Sai itu adalah pasar buah. Sedangkan dia? Dia malah meras di suruh membeli donat di pasar buah.

Sasuke berusaha untuk berbaur dengan kerumunan orang. Diperhatikannya tiga orang yang menunjukkan perilaku yang mencurigakan. Ketika mata mereka berpapasan dengan mata Sasuke, ketiga orang itu segera mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke berlari dan untung saja di tempat itu ada band yang manggung dengan penonton yang cukup banyak hingga berdesak-desakan. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dia segera menyelinap dan berusaha untuk bersembunyi di kerumunan penonton.

Yah, mereka berhasil kehilangan Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyingkir di lorong dekat festival band itu. Dia segera menekan tombol benda itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah festival bazar tahunan...

" Nii-chan, aku mau yang itu..."

" Yang mana? "

" Yang nomor tiga ..."

Ctakkkk!

" Hore... Nii-chan hebat...! Arigatou..."

" Aku juga mau yang itu Nii-chan..."

" Iya... aku juga mau."

" Aku duluan!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

Seorang remaja berkulit pucat sedang berada di kerumunan anak kecil yang sibuk memperebutkan dirinya untuk menjentikkan sebuah koin hingga sampai ke tempat yang diinginkan. Jika mengenai spot tertentu maka akan dihadiahi boneka. Remaja itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat ulah para anak kecil yang berumuran lima hingga enam tahun yang masih sibuk memperebutkan dirinya.

" Eh... etto...jangan bertengkar..."

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sai sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya...

" Wah, maaf ya. Nii-chan mau nemuin temen Nii-chan dulu. Jaa nee," kata Sai seraya meninggalkan kerumunan anak kecil disana. Dia meraih seseorang yang lebih tua secara random dan menarik tangannya ke kerumunan lain. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil di tempat itu bergumam.

.

.

.

" Temennya Nii-chan si om-om itu?"

.

.

.

" Wah, akhirnya bisa juga terbebas. Maaf ya aku tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kata Sai seraya menghadap ke arah orang yang dimintai maaf. Namun yang terlihat benar-benar diluar dugaan. Di depannya berdiri seseorang lelaki paruh baya yang memegang senapan dengan wajah yang 'terbakar'. Sai sudah ciut.

" Kau telah membuatku kehilangan kupon dua botol sake dan dua mangkuk mie ramen!" kata orang itu seraya mencengkram kerah baju kemeja putih Sai. Sai hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan maksud menyerah.

" Bagaimana bisa? Apa hubungannya senapan dengan kupon?"

" Bakayaro! Aku sedang bermain dan tiba-tiba saja kau menarikku bocah!" kata orang itu seray menaikkan tubuh Sai yang kurus dengan mudah. Tentu saja, badannya saja begitu.

" Gom-gom-gommenasaaaaaiiiiii..."

" Kalau kau mau dimaafkan, kau harus mendapatkannya!" kata orang itu seraya mendorongnya dengan senapan yang tadi dipegangnya. Sai menerimanya dan meneliti senapan itu. " Dan pakai uangmu sendiri!"

Sai akhirnya digiring ke arena tembak. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah teman dari paman itu hanya terkikik melihat seorang anak muda berkulit pucat yang akan melihat target tembak yang bergerak dengan lambat. Dia mulai memusatkan perhatian dan...

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

" Nah, sekarang sudah selesai kan Paman? Sekarang Paman mau memaafkanku kan?" kata Sai seraya memberikan senapan yang dipegangnya ke orang yang telah meminjamkannya tadi. Sedangkan para penonton jawsdrop melihat kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba...

Drrrttttt...ddrrrtttttt

Sai meraba sakunya yang ternyata alat komunikasinya bergetar.

" Sudah dulu ya Paman...jaaaaa...neeee..."

Sai segera mencari tempat yang aman lalu membuka alat komunikasinya. Dia menekan tombol dan mendekatkannya ke telingnya.

" Sai!"

" Iyaaa... aku tahu. Sekarang posisi?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik reggae di tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar seolah-olah Sai adalah seorang turis yang tidak tahu jalan. Sai tetap mendengarkan Sasuke meskipun dia menoleh ke arah baliho yang sedang di gantung.

" Festival band dengan bintang tamu band reggae huh?"

Di tempat Sasuke...

Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya melihat tiga orang tadi berjalan di sekitar tempatnya bersembunyi. Mengingat pesan dari Sai, dia tetap menyalakan alat komunikasinya. Namun saat itu juga mereka menyadari keberadaannya. Seketika itu juga Sasuke melarikan diri.

Namun dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepadanya. Dia terjebak di jalan buntu. Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tapi mereka bertiga mengeluarkan pistol. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia menyerah.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Sasuke terperangah melihat ketiga orang didepannya rubuh dan saat itu juga dia mendapati Sai yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Sai tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Hai..."

Bletakkkk!

" Apa-apaan sih? Sudah diselamatkan malah menjitak!"

" Kau bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

" Oh, beitu. Yang penting sekarang kita keluar dari sini. Sebelum yang lain datang."

Mereka segera meninggalkan daerah itu. Lalu mereka merasakan hal yang aneh. Seketika itu juga mereka berdua berlari setelah terdengar tembakan. Karena jalan yang licin mereka berdua terpeleset dan tembakan terus diarahkan kepada mereka. Sai melindungi Sasuke dengan tubuhnya dan sesekali menembakkan peluru ke arah orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

Mereka terus berlari kearah keramaian (lagi) dan berusaha untuk terus berjalan karena dikhawatirkan ada penembak jitu.

" Yah, tak ada jalan lain."

" Kau mau apa Sai?" tanya Sasuke seraya melihat Sai yang menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi dan ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir. " Jangan bilang kau mau mencuri Sai! Aku tidak bisa menerima itu."

Sai masuk ke dalam dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang mengakibatkan mobil itu menyala. Dia keluar dari dalam mobil.

" Bagaimana kalau kita sebut sebagai mengambil? Pasti mau diterima kan?" kata Sai. Tiba-tiba muncul orang-orang sambil menodongkan senjata.

" Sasuke, cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobil."

Dor!

" Sial! Cepat masuk Sasuke! Tidak ada pilihan lain!" kata Sai seraya mendorong Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia lalu duduk di belakang kemudi. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalanan yang sempit bahkan pemukiman penduduk. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil melaju mengejar mereka. Tiba-tiba Sai mendorong kepala Sasuke ke bawah.

" Menunduklah, mereka masih menembak Sasuke."

Mereka berdua telah sampai di daerah rel kereta api. Sasuke merasa agak panik melihat sebentar lagi kereta akan lewat di depan matanya. Sai menancap gas hingga kelajuan naik secara drastis. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya.

Daarrrrr!

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil yang mengejar mereka tertabrak kereta api. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Dia berharap agar bisa pulang dan merebahkan diri serta tidur tentunya. Sai masih menyetir mobil namun dengan kecepatan sedang tentunya. Mereka berhenti di jalanan yang sepi lalu Sai menyuruh Sasuke keluar.

" Untuk menghilangkan jejak," kata Sai. " Ayo kita berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan."

Dan Sasuke hanya menurut. Sai melepaskan jaketnya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memakainya. Karena bosan, Sasuke merogoh kantong jaket itu dan menemukan sesuatu disana. Sebuah foto.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Maaf baru bisa update solanya Kasumi masih ikut MID semester di sekolah...

Kyaaa... Kasumi rasa action-nya kurang nih. Iya kan reader-sama?

Mohon review ya... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Meet because fate chapter 3

Sasuke melihat Sai yang sedang sibuk mengganti magasin yang sudah kosong dengan yang baru. Sambil berjalan dia mengambil foto yang berada di saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Dilihatnya foto itu. Dan pemandangan aneh muncul di foto itu. Dia bisa melihat foto ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkan rumah ketika dirinya berumur dua tahun sedang duduk memangku seorang anak kecil berkulit pucat. Seandainya dia tidak membuka-buka buku rahasia yang berada di dalam gudang, mungkin dia hanya mengira itu adalah foto biasa.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik foto itu secara paksa. Si pemilik tangan segera memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya. Lalu dia menyodorkan sepucuk pistol pada Sasuke. Sasuke kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang dia sedang memegang sepucuk pistol sungguhan.

Sai yang menyadari sikap Sasuke tersenyum.

" Kau tidak bisa pakai senjata api?" tanya Sai seraya memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat.

" Tentu saja tidak," kata Sasuke seraya mengembalikan pistol yang baru didapatnya.

" Bukannya kau sangat berbakat dalam bermain paint ball?" kata Sai seraya memberikan (lagi) pistol itu pada Sasuke.

" Senjatanya berbeda Sai! Eh, sebentar. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku bisa bermain paint ball?"

" Kau pikir aku mengawasimu dengan mata yang buta? Aku sudah tahu kebiasaanmu dan segala macam hal-hal mengenaimu Sasuke. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa lari dari penjagaanku," kata Sai seraya tersenyum. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

" Sombong," komentar Sasuke.

" Terserah. Memang kau bisa berjuang sendiri apa? Kau ini berbicara seolah-olah kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri tahu!"

Hening mendominasi.

Sasuke merasa tersinggung. Dia benar-benar marah kali ini. Dia berjalan mendahului Sai. Sai hanya memiringkan kepalanya (lagi) melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke hingga dia merasa tak enak mengenai Sasuke. Ujung-ujungnya Sai menyusul Sasuke.

Hari sudah malam dan jika Sasuke tidak kembali ke habitatnya bisa bahaya. Setidaknya itu isi pikiran Sai. Dia segera menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian. Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih membawa sepucuk pistol yang diberikan olehnya tadi.

Sai melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sial! Saat ini dia berada di daerah yang tidak bisa dibilang aman. Dia bisa melihat orang-orang dengan aksen yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah anak buah Orochimaru. Sai segera menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke kaget dan mau tak mau mengikuti Sai dengan gaya berjalan seperti biasa untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dirasa aman. Sai mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai dirumah Sai bisa melihat Itachi yang sedang sibuk menekan tombol dial ke beberapa nomor hanya untuk menanyakan apakah Sasuke ada di tempat sang penerima panggilan. Sai segera undur diri namun Sasuke menghalanginya dengan mengunci gerakan Sai. Sai yang terlanjur terkunci tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

" Sasuke, lepaskan!"

" Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan siapa berada di fotomu itu!" kata sasuke. Dia masih memegang pegelangan tangan Sai dan menginjak punggung Sai.

Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

...

" Tou-san bekerja sebagai agen lapangan . Biasanya dia bekerja sebagai agen penghubung untuk membantu agen pendatang dalam menjalankan misinya. Lima tahun lalu Tou-san meninggal dalam perjalanan membawa barang bukti mengenai penculikan dan perdagangan organ tubuh secara ilegal yang tersangkanya adalah Kabuto yang dibawahi oleh Orochimaru. Namun mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dua hari sebelumnya aku mendapatkan surat dari Tou-san yang isinya mengenai barang bukti yang tersimpan di tempat rahasia. Yah, barang bukti yang tersisa."

Sasuke dan Itachi terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sai. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Lalu mereka mengincarmu?" tanya Itachi.

" Ya, lalu pihak tempat Tou-san bekerja berusaha untuk melindungiku. Saat itu Tuan Namikaze-lah yang bertugas untuk melindungiku. Karena aku yatim piatu dan tidak punya siapa-siapa tuan Namikaze mengajakku untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Hingga saat sidang mereka terus menjagaku. Menyadari kemampuanku, mereka akhirnya merekrutku untuk menjadi bagian dari ANBU. Aku berhasil menjebloskan Kabuto ke penjara."

" Sebentar, bagaimana ciri-ciri Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke.

" Rambut berwarna biru muda dan memakai kacamata."

" Bukankah dia itu tahanan yang lepas beberapa minggu yang lalu kan?" tanya Itachi.

" Ya. Dan dia beserta Orochimaru membunuh Tuan Namikaze dan keluarganya. Lalu aku mendengar bahwa ada saksi kunci dalam kejadian itu. Saat itu pula aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi penjaga hingga Orochimaru bisa masuk penjara."

Itachi tiba-tiba memeluk Sai. Sai terkejut.

" Sekarang kau tidak usah bingung. Aku sebagai kakakmu dan Sasuke adalah adikmu. Tinggallah disini. Kita keluarga kan? Kumohon," kata Itachi yang masih memeluk Sai. Sai mematung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sasuke sendiri memandang tak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia mempunyai Nii-san selain Itachi. Dan sekarang Niisan-nya itu sedang berdiri di depannya.

...

" Nah, karena disini tidak ada lapangan tembak maka kita berlatih di hutan."

Sasuke masih memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai. Dia melihat-lihat sebuah pistol yang baru dipinjamkan Sai padanya. Sai memandang sekeliling. Lalu tersenyum puas.

" Yosh! Persiapannya sudah selesai!"

Sasuke melirik sekeliling. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di hutan itu. Bukankah jika mau berlatih menembak harus ada targetnya?

" Oh ya, sekarang tunjukkan kemampuanmu! Aku akan melihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu!" kata Sai seraya mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke depan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke meraih pistol yang diacungkan oleh Sai ke arahnya lalu dia menarik tangan Sai dan memelintirnya dan segera mengunci gerakan Sai. Mereka berdua dalam posisi Sasuke yang berada di atas Sai yang sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Sai memukul-mukul tanah tanda menyerah. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya. Sai duduk sambil terengah-engah.

" Wow! Kau sangat ahli dalam jarak dekat. Aku harus berhati-hati padamu kali ini!" kata Sai antusias.

" Bukankah kau sudah membaca data mengenaiku?" kata Sasuke menyindir. Sai hanya tergelak.

" Yah, namun tak kusangka reflekmu bagus juga. Yah, akhirnya terbukti juga deh," kata Sai seraya bangun dari duduknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Bukti?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Sai tersenyum (lagi).

" Iya, bukti. Dengan begini aku bisa percaya padamu bahwa kau ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat," kata Sai. Sasuke hanya menyerigai.

" Memang keahlianmu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Aku? Ehm... eettooo... entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya," kata Sai seraya berpose seperti seseorang yang berpikir yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memperhatikan keahlianmu?" kata Sasuke seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi. Bocah ini eh, bukan. Kakakku yang satu ini benar-benar tidak jelas, pikir Sasuke.

" Sai,memangnya tidak ada kualifikasi apa di ANBU-mu itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. " Ya seperti penggolongan keahlian mungkin?"

Pikiran Sasuke melayang seperti film-film detektif yang bekerja dengan tim-nya yang memiliki keahlian masing-masing.

" Ya yang penting misi terselesaikan dengan cara apapun dan kami harus menjaga agar jejak kami tidak diketahui. Kalau kau memiliki keahlian dalam menembak jitu, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau para penyelidik menyempitkan kasusnya dan mengatakan ' itu ulah penembak jitu!'. Dan kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi? Daftar pelaku akan dipersempit dan sebentar lagi kau akan tertangkap."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk. Namun pikiran lain menyambangi kepalanya.

" Sai, kenapa kau dengan enteng membuka rahasia ANBU? Bukankah itu dilarang?"

" Karena kau adalah keluargaku. Tiap anggota ANBU diberi keringanan karena mereka bekerja untuk negara. Bagi yang tidak mau keluarganya tahu, maka metode penghapusan akan dilakukan. Kalau sudah tahu maka keluarga harus bersumpah bahwa mereka tidak akan membuka rahasia pada orang lain mengenai ANBU . Mereka juga diberikan jaminan keselamatan kok! Kalau anggota itu gugur maka tunjangan dan jaminan seumur hidup juga akan diberikan ke keluarganya."

Sasuke akan membuka mulut namun kalimat lain keluar dari mulut Sai.

" Kalau aku gugur dalam misi,kalian akan dapat tunjangan."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Waktu terus berlalu. Sai mempermainkan pistol di tangannya sedangkan Sasuke masih memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

" Sa-..."

" Yosh! Ayo latihan membidik. Aku yakin mereka juga telah membaca file-mu jadi mereka tahu kalau kau adalah petarung jarak dekat. Sebagai antisipasi, kau harus menguasai ini!" kata Sai seraya menembak seekor burung yang baru saja bertengger di dahan pohon di dekatnya. Dia melakukan itu dengan sekali tembakan dengan pistol yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sasuke terkejut dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara burung yang terjatuh di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

.

" Lagi, kau belum mencapai target Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

.

" Yah... meleset... tidak apa-apa ayo tinggal sedikit lagi !"

.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

" Masih kurang Sasuke... ayo sedikit lagi."

Bletakkk!

" Hey Sasuke! Kenapa menjitakku?"

" Dari tadi kau bilang sedikit sedikit lagi... ga ada kata lain apa?!"

.

.

.

.

" Ini yang terakhir. Usahakan mencapai target. Oke!"

.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sai sedang menikmati matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat. Mereka sudah lelah menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan ini semua. Sasuke yang kelelahan karena terus difosfir dengan kegiatan membidik dan tembak. Sedangkan Sai kelelahan karena harus mengajari Sasuke dari awal .Dari cara memegang, melepas pengaman, hingga membidik dan tembak.

" Sai, tadi kau bilang bagi yang tidak mau keluarganya tahu akan ada penghapusan. Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Sasuke meemcah keheningan. Sai menoleh.

" Itu sih ada dua macam. Sebenarnya penghapusan bukan cuma yang masih punya keluarga. Tapi yang dikejar penjahat juga bisa," kata Sai menerangkan.

" Maksudmu?"

" Ah, aku pusing dan capek. Meskipun dijelaskan pasti kau susah memahami. Lebih baik kau kuantar ke rumah sekarang. Bukankah besok kau mau ulangan harian?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Sai masih tetap berjalan di depan meninggalkan Sasuke.

" Woi Sai! tunggu dulu! Hey! Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku besok mau ulangan harian?"

...

Seorang berambut biru muda sedang sibuk dengan spesimennya. Dia tidak menyangka walaupun ketuanya hampir masuk penjara, dia harus mengerjakan tugas itu. Dan tugas yang paling dibencinya adalah membunuh anak ingusan yang selalu gagal. Hal itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat dirinya yang dijebloskan ke dalam penjara oleh seorang saksi yang juga anak ingusan.

Dia mendecih kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu laboratoriumnya diketuk . Dia menyuruh sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Orang itu membawa dokumen yang terlihat berharga. Lalu dia menyerahkannya kepada si rambut biru muda.

" Kabuto-sama. Ternyata ANBU sudah bergerak. Saksi yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sekarang berada dalam perlindungan orang ini."

Kabuto melihat isi dokumen. Di dalamnya tedapat foto-foto Sasuke yang sedang melarikan diri dengan seorang remaja berkulit pucat. Remaja itu mengingatkannya pada saksi yang menjebloskannya dalam penjara dulu.

" Namanya Sai. ANBU spesialis eksekusi."

Kabuto mengernyit. Bukankah...

" Bukankah dia sudah mati dalam peristiwa peluru nyasar setahun setelah aku masuk penjara?" tanya Kabuto.

" Kurasa dia mengikuti program penghapusan."

Kabuto terkejut. Namun rasa terkejut segera hilang dengan munculnya serigai di wajahnya.

" Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui," gumamnya. Seringaian tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Menilik dari request-nya Saruikun-san, gomenasai kalau disini Sasuke nya ga bisa dibilang terlalu keren. Mau gimana lagi, Sasuke kan ahli bela diri bukan pengguna senjata api seperti Sai. Tapi buat Sasuke yang keren ada chapter-nya sendiri kok.

So, ada yang berkenan buat review? *tampang kucing terbuang no jutsu*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang (?)

Meet because fate chapter 4

Sasuke membenarkan pakaiannya. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan sidang. Dia bisa melihat Sai yang sedang duduk di atas pohon yang rimbun di depan rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sekarang Sai mengenakan mantel yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari leher hingga ujung kaki. Sasuke bisa mengira berapa banyak senjata yang disembunyikannya. Sasuke juga memperhatikan sepatu Sai yang unik.

Sai yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Lalu dia tersenyum sambil melambai ke arahnya. Karena ketahuan, Sasuke memandang ke arah lain. Dia lalu menuju ke pintu keluar kamarnya dan ketika dibuka, dia bisa melihat Itachi yang berpakaian tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sai.

" Kita akan berangkat diam-diam," ujar Itachi. " Hanya aku dan Sai yang menjagamu kali ini. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada yang menjaga dari jauh."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dia dan Itachi segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Itachi yang menyetir dan Sasuke berada di belakang bersama Sai yang tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk sambil memamerkan senyum andalannya. Sasuke tersenyum balik.

Perjalanan terasa normal hingga Sai menunjukkan ekspresi waspada. Itachi pun tak kalah waspada dari Sai. Sai menyerahkan sebuah pistol kepada Sasuke.

" Sembunyikan. Jika terdesak gunakan. Ingat, cuma ada satu magasin Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Sai. Dia memasukkan pistol di balik bajunya. Sai bersiap dengan dua buah pistol di kedua tangannya. Itachi juga demikian. Dia membiarkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kemudi sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang senjata.

" Nii-san, tolong berbelok ke daerah itu," kata Sai. Itachi berbelok ke gang kecil yang di penuhi olek belokan-belokan tajam. Tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman di atas mobil mereka yang masih berjalan. Itachi segera mengerem dan membuat orang yang berada di atas mobil mereka terlempar ke depan.

Itachi segera menjalankan mobilnya. Sai melihat ke arah bangunan tinggi dan mendapati kilatan pantulan cahaya yang tak lazim.

" Merunduk!"

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya dan mereka segera merunduk. Berbutir-butir peluru mengenai mobil tak kenal ampun untuk menembaki mobil itu hingga berlubang-lubang. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka segera mendobrak pintu mobil.

Yang mereka dapati hanyalah sebuah lubang di bawah lantai mobil yang menuju ke saluran pembuangan bawah tanah.

Sementara itu...

Suara percikan air di ruang bawah tanah itu menambah kesan mencekam. Tiga orang bersaudara sedang dalam posisi siaga. Tangan mengacungkan senjata ke depan. Sedangkan tubuh dicondongkan ke depan.

Sai menoleh ke belakang dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sai memberi aba-aba untuk berjalan dengan cepat namun tidak berisik. Namun semuanya berubah ketika mereka mendengar sebuah benda menggelinding ke arah mereka dan ledakan asap tidak terhindarkan.

Mereka terbatuk-batuk namun berusaha untuk menahan napas. Dengan gesit mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Selang beberapa menit Itachi merasakan kejanggalan karena orang-orang tadi tidak mengejarnya.

" Uhuk uhuk!"

Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Sai dan Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding sambil memegangi leher mereka. Itachi segera membuka dan melonggarkan pakaian mereka namun hal itu tidak cukup membantu kedua adiknya yang telah kesulitan bernapas. Hingga akhirnya dia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan kedua adiknya.

...

Bau debu dan jamur yang menyengat membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah sebuah penjara. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mendapati sel tempat Sai tidak sadarkan diri tepat berada di sebelah kanannya. Dia segera menghampiri Sai.

Dia mencoba menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih tubuh Sai. Lalu dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai. Tidak ada respon. Sasuke terkejut melihat banyak luka bekas suntikan di tangan kanan Sai. Bekas itu sudah membiru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dan Sasuke melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berambut biru muda sedang mendekati mereka. Bukan, dia sedang mendekati penjara tempat Sai.

" Mau kau apakan dia?! " teriak Sasuke.

" Oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Maaf bocah, aku ada urusan dengan kakakmu ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan kalian berdua namun aku mendapat pesan bahwa kau tidak boleh disakiti. Ah yasudah, lagian kakakmu ini sangatlah kuat. Tidak sampai satu jam dia sudah terbangun dan dibutuhkan beberapa suntikan narkoba untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir jumlahnya bisa membuat orang biasa overdosis. Tapi dia cuma tidak sadarkan diri. ANBU memang mengesankan," kata Kabuto seraya menjambak rambut Sai. Lalu dia menuangkan air es yang membuat Sai terbangun dengan paksa.

" Sangat menarik. Wow, menarik sekali."

Kabuto menyeret Sai yang masih setengah sadar. Lalu mereka juga menyeret Sasuke keluar. Mereka didudukkan dan diikat di atas kursi. Lalu mereka ditempatkan secara berhadapan. Mulut Sasuke disumpal. Sasuke bisa melihat Kabuto yang berteriak di depan Sai yang terikat di kursi. Sai hanya memandang Kabuto dengan datar. Tak ada unsur perlawanan maupun pertahanan. Hanya netral.

Sasuke bisa melihat Sai yang terus diberi pertanyaan yang sama. Terkadang Sai menjawab dengan santai hingga pukulan mendarat di perutnya. Sasuke berjengit kaget.

" Hey, kau ingin adikmu selamat bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertukaran. Kau tinggal memberitahukan seperti apa pimpinan ANBU itu. Kami akan melepaskan adikmu itu."

" Oh ya? Baiklah, tapi apa kau berjanji?"

" Tentu saja."

" Ketua ANBU itu bernama Danzo. Dia itu memang keras namun menyukai anak-anak kok."

Kabuto bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan ke arah Sai. Lalu di menendang Sai ke belakang yang membuat Sai terjungkal bersama kursi yang diikatkan ke tubuhnya.

Sai menyerigai.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa pesan Orochimaru padamu? Kalau kau berani melukainya?"

" Bawa alat itu. Kesabaranku sudah habis," kata Kabuto.

Mereka mendudukkan Sai lagi dan memasang headset di kedua lubang telinganya. Awalnya Sai mengelak. Namun sebuah tendangan lagi-lagi mendarat di perutnya hingga membuat Sai terengah-engah menahan sakit. Sasuke ingin berteriak namun dia hanya bisa bergerak-gerak di atas kursi.

Lalu Sasuke dipindahkan ke ruang tahanannya tadi. Dia bisa melihat Sai yang menggeliat sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Kabuto memberikan perintah untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang Sasuke yakini bukan lagu biasa.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian Kabuto dan para anak buahnya meninggalkan Sai. Salah satu dari anak buah Kabuto berjaga di depan jeruji besi Sasuke. Sasuke terduduk di lantai yang dingin sambil bersandar. Lalu dia melihat lingkaran kunci di pinggang sang penjaga.

" Hm. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Karena aku yang membawa kuncinya," kata penjaga itu seraya mempermainkan kunci yang berada di tangannya. Sasuke segera berlari ke arahnya dan menarik kepala penjaga itu hingga melewati sela-sela jeruji besi. Dengan sekali lompatan dia mendarat di atas kepala sang penjaga yang membuatnya mati seketika.

Sasuke segera mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu jeruji besinya. Dia segera mengambil sebuah kursi dan melemparkannya ke kaca jendela yang memisahkan dirinya dan ruangan tempat Sai yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kaca pun pecah. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sai yang membuka mata.

" Sai! Daijoubuka?" kata Sasuke seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai. Mata Sai memang terbuka namun tidak ada respon yang berarti. Bisa dibilang Sai linglung. Sasuke segera menuju ke meja yang berada di ruangan itu dan mengambil beberapa senapan dan beberapa belati lalu dia memakai sarung tangan hitam. Dia memapah Sai dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke melewati lorong. Dia bisa melihat beberapa orang mengejarnya. Dia mendudukkan Sai di tempat yang aman. Dia segera menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kamera tersembunyi yang dilewatinya. Membuat para penjaga pusat kalang kabut. Dia pun juga menembakkan pelurunya ke arah lampu-lampu penerang. Sasuke lalu bersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

Gerombolan penjaga melewati terowongan itu. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai di sekitar mereka. Satu persatu orang menghilang. Hingga seseorang yang paling depan dicekik dengan menggunakan senar.

Sasuke memang sudah kalap. Dia menghabisi seluruh orang yang menghadangnya. Berbekal dengan ilmu pertarungan jarak dekatnya, Sasuke bergerilya.

Sasuke segera memapah Sai untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Ketika sampai di luar, Sasuke bisa melihat tiga sepeda motor mengejarnya. Sasuke menurunkan Sai. Dia membidik kepala masing-masing pengendara. Terimakasih pada Sai yang telah melatihnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke membonceng Sai untuk meninggalkan daerah itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kabuto sedang menyiapkan senjata andalannya dan mengejar mereka.

Dalam perjalanan...

" Sass-su..."

Sai menoleh ke arah Sai namun perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada jalanan di depannya.

" Sai? Sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit?"

" Tolong berhenti... kepalaku sakit sekali. Kumohon," kata Sai lemah. Sasuke menghentikan 'motornya' di depan sebuah bangunan tak terpakai. Dia menyandarkan Sai yang kesulitan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke bisa melihat cairan merah menetes di lubang telinga dan hidung Sai. Dia menyekanya dengan lembut.

Sai berusaha duduk dengan tegap dan tiba-tiba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Sasuke melihat Sai yang menarik sehelai benang dari mulutnya dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Sebuah benda yang sejenis dengan alat komunikasi yang pernah didapatnya.

Sasuke merasa jijik namun dia mengakui bahwa Sai memang jenius. Sai masih memuntahkan yang lainnya namun kali ini adalah darah. Sasuke dapat melihat memar di perut Sai. Dia menyandarkan Sai. Sai menekan tombol itu dan benda itu menyala. Terdengar suara dari seberang.

" Agen Hatake disini."

" Hatake-senpai. "

" Sai? Kau dimana? Kami sedang bingung mencari keberadaan dirimu dan saksi yang kau lindungi."

" Cukup lacak ini. Senpai bisa kan? Saksi aman disini."

" Tunggu selama sepuluh menit."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Kabuto yang tangannya terpasang dua pedang yang bisa dimasukkan dan dikeluarkan. Sasuke bisa melihat benda itu mengeluarkan kilatan listrik. Sasuke menyandarkan Sai pada dinding yang sudah berlubang-lubang dan mengusap kepalanya. Sai yang berniat bangkit pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini. Suara musik yang diperdengarkan beberapa saat yang lalu membuat telinganya berdengung dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahkan Sai merasa musik itu mempengaruhi kinerja otak dan sarafnya.

" Sai-nii-san tunggu disini ya, aku akan bertarung dengannya. Dulu Sai-nii-san sudah menolongku menghadapi Orochimaru. Sekarang aku akan Menolong Nii-san," kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sai dan menghampiri Kabuto. Sai hanya menghitung detik-detik yang sudah berlalu. Berharap agar waktu cepat berlalu.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Kabuto. Bersiap untuk menghadapinya.

" Kau telah menghabisi seluruh anak buahku. Sekarang rasakan pembalasanku. Biarpun aku nantinya akan mendapatkan hukuman dari tuan Orochimaru, aku tidak perduli," kata Kabuto seraya berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke juga berlari ke arah Kabuto. Melayangkan pukulan yang mengenai alat yang terpasang di tangan Kabuto. Sesaat Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik. Namun dia segera menghindar. Kabuto terus menyerang. Sasuke mengambil kayu yang berada di dekatnya. Pikirannya melayang mengenai kayu yang tidak bisa menghantarkan listrik.

Dia menghindari serangan bertengangan tinggi dan mengayunkan kayu yang dipegangnya di kaki Kabuto. Kabuto melompat namun kayu yang dipegang Sasuke cukup panjang dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari ujung kayu yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Ujung kayu itu mengenai udara yang berada di samping kanan kepalanya. Tak kehabisan akal, Sasuke mengayunkan kayu itu ke kanan dan mengenai kepala Kabuto. Sasuke membuat Kabuto terlempar keluar setelah menembus dinding yang ringkih di belakangnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sai. Mencoba mengecek keadaannya.

" Tinggal beberapa detik lagi mereka kemari Sasuke," ujar Sai dengan terengah-engah. Sasuke memeluk Sai namun tiba-tiba Sai mendorongnya ke samping.

Jleb!

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah pedang yang diyakini olehnya adalah pedang milik Kabuto menyembul dari balik dinding yang tempat Sai bersandar dan menembus tepat di bagian bawah diafragma Sai. Sai hanya memegang pedang itu tak perduli tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia menatap Sasuke.

" Sekarang Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengambil pistolnya dan menembakkannya di salah satu lubang tepat di atas kepala Sai. Sai menunduk. Dan terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh di luar. Sasuke menghampiri Sai. Pedang itu sudah tertarik dari luat membuat Sai roboh. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memegangi bagian sekitar diafragmanya. Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya untuk menghambat pendarahan.

Sasuke bergerak keluar dan mendapati Kabuto yang telah mati dengan sebuah peluru yang tepat mengenai dahinya. Lalu Sasuke mendengar suara helikopter yang ternyata datang menghampirinya.

Beberapa petugas medis menaikkan Sai ke tandu. Seorang lelaki yang memakai masker hitam mengelus Sai yang terbaring lemah di dalam helikopter.

" Sudah kubilang, melindungi itu lebih susah daripada membunuh. Bagaimana pengalamannya? Tak kusangka kau habis-habisan begini."

Sai menoleh ke arah lelaki bermasker itu.

" Mau gimana lagi Kakashi-Senpai. Oh ya, ini Sasuke. Adikku," katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

" Oh ini dia saksinya. Sasuke, kami akan menurunkanmu di depan pengadilan karena sebentar lagi sidang akan dimulai."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Namun muncul gurat tak rela untuk meninggalkan Sai di wajahnya.

" Aku sudah hancur begini kau tidak mau bersaksi? Kau ini! Kau harus berjuang sehingga aku tidak sia-sia mendapatkan luka separah ini Sasuke!" kata Sai seraya melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke. helikopter itu sudah mendarat di depan pengadilan.

" Tenanglah, kami akan menjaga Sai. Sekarang kabulkanlah permintaan satu-satunya Sai," kata Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

" Kau pikir aku mau mati apa. Sampai pakai permintaan segala! Uhuk uhuk!"

" Rasakan! Itu hadiah yang harus kau dapat karena banyak bicara disaat lukamu parah begini!" bentak Kakashi. Sai menciut. " hehehe gomenasai."

Sasuke tertawa singkat. Dia segera keluar dari helikopter dan mendapati Itachi yang memeluknya. Mereka berdua memandang helikopter yang kembali mengudara dan meninggalkan mereka. Lalu mereka berdua segera menuju ke tempat sidang.

...

" Hajimemashite... watashiwa Uchiha Sai desu. Konoha karakimashita. Sai to yondeimasu. Yoroshiku..."

Para siswa sama-sama menjawab 'yoroshiku'. Remaja berkulit pucat yang merupakan anak baru itu segera menuju ke tempat duduk yang tela ditunjuk oleh Sensei-nya. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Remaja itu keluar kelas dan mendapati Sasuke yang menunggu di depan gerbang. Tepat ketika saat itu.

Flashback on

Seorang remaja berkulit pucat terbangun dan melihat ketua ANBU yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Dia berniat untuk bangun namun lukanya tidak mendukung.

" Sai, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

" Tentu saja Danzo-sama. Aku masuk ANBU karena aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Sekarang aku telah menemukan keluargaku yang hilang. Dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar."

" Kau ingat peraturannya?"

" Ya, saya siap untuk dipanggil sewaktu-waktu oleh divisi ANBU saat saya dibutuhkan."

" Kalau begitu tunggulah hingga surat-suratnya dibuat."

" Hai ! Danzo-sama."

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sai berjalan keluar dari markas ANBU dan mendapati Sasuke yang bersandar di pintu pagar markas dan Itachi yang berlari menghampirinya. Itachi langsung memeluknya dan membuat luka Sai yang belum mengering terasa perih. Itachi segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang menggantikan mobil Itachi yang dulunya rusak setelah kejadian penembakan itu. Yah, dikarenakan Sai yang bisa dibilang 'pensiun dini' dan mendapatkan tunjangan dari pensiunnya itu.

" Sai, apa kau juga akan sekolah?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Pasalnya, sistem belajar ANBU berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya.

" Tentu saja. Pimpinan ANBU sudah mengurus semuanya. Tenang saja. Aku itu akan menjadi kakak kelasmu. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa tersaingi," kata Sai seraya tersenyum.

Flashback off

Sai berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

Author's note:

Akhirnya tamat juga ni fanfic. Kasumi minta maaf kalau selama ini Kasumi cerewet banget soal minta review. Tapi makasih buanget sudah mereview fanfic ini. Oh ya, yang ga login ataupun pake akun Kasumi minta maaf soalnya Kasumi ga bisa bales review-nya. Sebagai penutup, ada yang mau review ga? (reader: author kumat)

Sekali lagi, terimakasih... :)

Jaa ne...


End file.
